


Nouvelle vie

by Elys03



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, OT4
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elys03/pseuds/Elys03
Summary: Réponse a une invitation : D'Artagnan est dans une famille abusive (parents, frères, sœurs...) et à l'adolescence, il rencontre les inséparables qui le prennent sous leurs ailes et essayent de comprendre ses secrets. Le jeune garçon tombe amoureux d'eux.





	Nouvelle vie

**Author's Note:**

> Dit moi ce que vous en pensez. Laisser des commentaires. Merci.

D'artagnan en avait marre de changer de maison, ou de lycée cela faisait trois fois depuis le début de l'année. Depuis la mort de son père, il avait déménagé sans cesse avec sa mère, et son nouveau copain. Pour d'Artagnan depuis que sa mère s'était mis avec son amoureux ça a été le début de son l'enfer.  
Son nom avait été Dorian pas que d'Artagnan en a accordé beaucoup d'importance vu qu'il criait tout le temps après lui.  
Il avait été plusieurs fois violent avec le jeune d'Artagnan où il était puni, privé pour un rien. 

C'est punitions préféré avait été de le priver de manger ou de dormir sur le sol dur ou simplement le frapper jusqu’à tant qu'il supplie pour qu'il arrêter. 

Les coups qu'il recevait n'était pas au visage pour éviter de laisser des marques. Son beau-père avait aussi le don de le menacer d'aller en foyer s’il en parlait à qui que ce soit.   
Pour d'Artagnan, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y retourner. Il y avait été juste après que son père soit mort, il avait de très bon souvenir de cet endroit entre les bagarre, les couloirs, le manque d'hygiènes. 

Sa mère essaye de défendre son fils, mais son copain la frappe et lui dit « Ne t’emmêle pas ce n’est pas tes affaires » 

Le voici donc dans le couloir de son nouveau lycée, les autres étudiants le regardaient un peu bizarrement ou en se moquant de ces vêtements abîmés ou déchirer. Dans les anciens établissements où il avait été souvent harcelés physiquement et moralement par ces camarades. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire de nouveaux amis, maintenant il prenait du recul par rapport à tout ça.

Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Se demanda t-il.

Il était en retard comme d'habitude, il rasait donc les murs. Enfin, après avoir trouvé la porte A1comme indiquer sur son emploi du temps, il frappat doucement sur celle-ci.  
« Entrer » annonca le professeur à l'intérieur.  
D'Artagnan entra d'un pas décider jusqu'à l'enseignant et lui donne son papier d'admission.  
« D'accord, annonce l'enseignant une fois le papier lut, d'Artagnan mets-toi à côté d'Aramis au fond de la classe. »  
Un étudiant du fond leva la main, le jeune gascon compris que c'était le dénommé Aramis. Il était très beau, avec des cheveux mi-longs, son sourire et ses yeux étaient magnifique, pensa-t-il.  
« Bien, continuons le cours. »   
« Bonjour, je suis Aramis, mais tu l'a déjà deviné. D'où viens-tu ? » mumure-t-il.  
D'Artagnan lui lança un regard qui voulait bien dire que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin. Puis, il a commencé à sortir ces affaires de classe et attendu la fin des quatre heures de philosophie. Le temps était très long. Pendant ce temps Aramis s'occupait en envoyant des sms.   
Quand enfin le cours fut terminé, et que la cloche sonna. 

D'Artagnan s'est précipité pour rangé ces affaires.   
« Tu veux que je te fasse visiter » dit Aramis qui retira le jeune garçon de ces pensées.   
« Non, ça ira de toute façon je ne resterai pas assez longtemps dans ce lycée. »  
C'est vrai qu'il était un jeune homme très beau, mais d'Artagnan ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être dévié de son objectif.  
Il avait encore trois ans avant d'avoir 18 ans, sinon les services sociaux pouvaient le prendre a tout moment. Cela n'arriverait pas.   
« On déjeune ensemble » a insisté Aramis. D'Artagnan étant coupé dans ces pensées n'a pas réfléchi a sa réponse et a donc répondu automatiquement « Oui »  
« D'accord, à midi alors », puis Aramis est partit avec un sourire qui annonçait qu'il était fier de la réponse obtenu, laissant d'Artagnan réfléchir sur la situation dans laqu'elle il avait été mis. Il venait de se dire qu'il ne fallait personne qui soit trop proche de lui, et voilà qu'il allait manger avec un camarade de classe dont il ne connaît que le nom. 

Le lycée est grand, je peux peut-être l'éviter, pense-t-il.

D'Artagnan était allé donner les papiers de fin d'inscription à l'administration. Il savait qu'il aurait pu les confier le soir avant de partir chez lui mais c'était un moyen d'esquiver son nouveau camarade de classe. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé devant la cantine à 12h30.   
Une fois qu'il a pris son repas. Il essaya de se trouver une place, c'était très compliqué car toute les chaises été prise. Il se dirigea donc vers le centre de la pièce. Il voulait une place seul ou au moins avec assez de calme pour qu'il ne puisse parler à personne. Avec le brouaha, il pouvait faire une croix sur une place au calme.  
Puis, il a entendu la personne qu'il voulait éviter. « D'Artagnan viens ! » crie Aramis. Il était assis à côté de deux autre garçons. L'un était très bien habillé et l'autre avait une couleur de peau un peu plus foncé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Si il partait alors que les trois d'entre l'avait vu. Cela pourrait l'entraîner des ennuis en plus il n'avait pas trouvé de place donc...  
Il s'installa à côté d'Aramis.   
« D'Artagnan voici Athos et Porthos » il montra le garçon maigre et bien habillé puis le garçon plus fort et mate.  
« Tu es le nouveau ? » demande Porthos.  
« Ouais » d'Artagnan commença à mangé rapidement pour sortir de table le plus vite possible.

Un regard passa entre eux, d'abord d'Artagnan se demanda se qu'il pouvait se dire. Enfin, il regarda sa fourchette, il put voir la marque d'une main sur son poignet. Les empreintes était violette et très laides, ils se souvient bien comment il les avait obtenu. Son beau-père avait trop bu le week-end dernier et avait commencé par crié sur sa mère quand d'Artagnan s'était interposée. Il l'avait saisi violament à son poignet pour l'emmener dans sa chambre pour ensuite l'enfermé là jusqu'au lendemain.

Il est revenu à la pensée quand tous les regards été fixé sur lui. « Je me suis battu avec des idiots de mon immeuble. » annonça-t-il rapidement.  
Athos donna un regard à Aramis. Le nouvel étudiant savait très bien ce que se regard signifiait un savant mélange de sympathie et de tristesse .   
« D'où viens-tu ? » demanda Porthos ramenant doucement d'Artagnan à la réalité.  
« Je viens de la campagne Gascogne cela fait un grand changement pour moi de venir en ville». Il essayait à tout prix de paraître normal. Avec le sourire qui était apparut sur leurs visages cela avait fonctionner.


End file.
